Stranger in the House
by Icetalon
Summary: Hello? Who is this? Is it you again?" Silence. "God, leave me alone! What do you want!" "Better watch your back, the police can't help you now!"
1. New Job

**Stranger in the House**

**By: Icetalon**

**Based on the movie, _When a Stranger Calls_**

Stella is so happy to be babysitting for the van Kempts! The house is huge, the fridge is stocked, and she can do anything she wants. But when she starts to get mysterious phone calls from a so-called "Vic", the fun stops cold. When the calls become more and more frequent, she becomes very scared. Will she and the children make it out alive? Or will the stranger get them first.

* * *

"BOO!" screamed the voice of my best friend Shay. I jumped.

"Damnit! Shay, you scared the crap out of me!" I breathed. Shay was always joking around and scaring the pants off of people. I don't even know why we're friends.

"Ha, gotcha good that time, didn't I Stella?" she teased.

"Yea, real good." Even though Shay should've ruined my morning, I was just so happy! The van Kempts, some rich people with three kids that owned the most beautiful house in San Fransisco, offered me a babysitting job last minute. Yes, I said rich!

"Why are you all happy-day today?" asked Shay.

"Just my babysitting job tonight." I replied happily.

"And sitting for brats that make you miserable make you happy?" she questioned.

"Well, for the record, these "brats" just so happen to be the van Kempts." I said smugly. She gasped.

"You mean the doctor-parents? With that huge house in the middle of the woods?"

"Yep!"

"Dude, you're gonna be rich!" she praised. I laughed. "Unless..." We stopped.

"Unless what?" I asked tiredly. She was probably going to try and scare me about going to the house.

"The evil woman babysitter stalker gets you first." she whispered.

"Damn it, Shay! I am fed up with you're jokes! It's not funny!" I shouted.

"I'm not lying! Don't you remember? It was all over the news a couple months ago!" she said.

"No, I don't remember Shay. Why don't you refresh my memory." I said sarcastilcy.

"Well, some teenager in Anna Vista-which is close to here-kept getting strange calls all night. It was like the cat-and-mouse game. In the end, the police were to late, and her and the two kids were murdered." she explained. I stood there shocked.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"I know right?"

"No. What I can't believe is that my best friend is doing this to me. I told you I had enough!" I screamed.

"Stella, wait! I wasn't lying! No! Believe me, Stella!" she yelled after me.

I stomped off, never wanting to see her lying face again.

* * *

_The phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID. **Unknown.** I picked it up._

_"Hello?" I said. "Is anyone there?" Heavy breathing._

_"Is this Allison?" a husky voice answered. I swallowed loudly. _

_"No." I said, shaking._

_"Oh. Well who is this?" whispered the man. _

_"Um, this is Lindsay. Who are you?" The phone went dead._

* * *

**yea, i know its really short, but i promise, the'll be longer. please please please review!!!!!**


	2. Weird Family

**okay, this is the night of the babysitting job. the fight with shay happened on thurs., and now its sat. stella is riding in the backseat of a cab because she is only 15 and it's already dark. *resume***

"You sure you got the right address, little lady?" spoke the cab driver in a heavy southern accent.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said politely. I stared out the window, into the trees. _Gosh, they live so far away. Right in the middle of the woods...where no one will here me scream...GAH! Stop it, Stella. You're starting to think like Shay!_

"Miss? Did you here me? We're here." the driver repeated.

"Oh! Right! Sorry."

"That's $25 dollars, Miss." he said. I gave it to him. When I stepped out of the car, I couldn't believe my eyes! The house was huge!** (just imagine the house from the movie, and that's it**.) It even had a lake next to it_! Damn, these are some filthy rich people_! I walked up to the door and knocked. Right away, someone opened the door.

"Yes?" asked the lady. She looked like the maid.

"Um, hi. I'm Stella, the babysitter?" I said it like a question. Just then, a man came rushing to the door.

"Hello there, Stella! I'm Mr. van Kempt. Please come in." he greeted. I stepped inside the house. The interior was beautiful. It was very classy, and modern.

"I see you've met Nancy, the housekeeper. Thank you Nancy, carry on." he instructed.

"Yea, um-"

"Liam! Rachel! Cassie! Come down and meet the babysitter." he shouted up the stairs. I heard the kids thunder down the stairs. Meanwhile I was staring at an enormous aquarium. There were all kinds of fish, turtles, even a few baby sharks!

"Dad, I told you, we don't need a-" the boy stopped. "Well hello there. I'm Liam. The oldest." He looked at one of the girls who looked like him, and grinned.

"Oh, Liam!" scolded the girl. "I'm Rachel. You're gonna have lots of fun tonight!"

"Hey. I'm Stella." I introduced. I tore my gaze from the aquarium and looked over to the other girl. She looked about 6. "Hi. You must be Cassie."

"Umm, she doesn't talk." said Rachel. Then Mr. van Kempt took me aside and explained.

"Ever since Farrah died, she stopped talking. It's been months, i'm really worried." he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I felt my cheecks go hot.

"It's alright, you didn't know." he said. "Let me show you around." he offered, never taking his hand off of my shoulder. He showed me the kitchen, the library, the kid's rooms, and the aquarium.

"It's quite fascinating isn't it?" he said proudly. "This kids just love it. But don't let them near it, they like to take them out and play with them. We've lost several fish that way." I just stared at him with wide eyes. This family was weird. Finally, we came to a little door.

"I must tell you this," he whispered. "don't ever open this door." I heard faint scratching on the other side of it.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Farrah's dog, Angel. Don't let the name deceive you, she's a Rottweiler, and vicious. I would get rid of her, but I know Farrah wanted us to have her." he said quietly.

"How did she die, sir?" The suspence was killing me! He took a deep breath.

"I took the kids to a baseball game one night. Farrah was complaining of a headache, so she didn't come. When we returned to the house, there was blood everywhere! I told the kids to stay outside, while I checked out the house. Angel came running up to me, urging me to follow her. She led me to this very spot. Inside the door was the most horrendous sight I ever saw. Her body, beaten and coverd in blood, lay there lifelessly on the ground. Someone had murdered her. The kids had to stay at their grandma's for a month because I didn't want them to see all the blood. Rachel get sick every time she sees blood. There was mush dammage. Now the kids are left without a mother.

I stood there silently, taking it all in. This family just got weirder.

"Now that Farrah's gone, Angel's more like a demon. She bit Liam when he tried to pet her. So we keep her in here." he explained. He led me back to the living room where the kids were waiting. "Okay kids, you know the rules. 10 o'clock, lights out, no coffe, be nice to Stella and to each other, and don't set the house on fire."

"We won't daddy!" Rachel and Liam said in unison.

"Okay Stella, emergency numbers are on the fridge and I should be back around eleven." he said. And with that he left. As soon as that door closed, all hell broke loose.

"Okay, Stel-la."said a mean voice behind me. Rachel?! "Listen up! We have our own rules around here."

"Excuse me?" I said. What happend to the sweet girl I met eariler?

"First of all, we don't play games, and second don't bother us-"

"Hold on a minute! Since when did you become supreme leader?" I said angrilly. No one talks to me that way.

"Since mom died, now listen! I know you're gonna try and get me to spill my fealings, but forget it! I don't need anyone! We can take care of ourselves." she ordered. "And we DON"T need a babysitter!" The she took Cassie's hand and marched up the stairs. "Come on Liam."

"Sorry, she's such a bitch." I stared at him. "She used to fun and nice, but when the grownups are gone, out pops the girls from hell."

"Geez, watch the launguage!" I said. Before he could reply, a booming voice came from upstairs.

"LIAM! GET UP HERE!" screamed Rachel.

"Gotta go, you enjoy yourself." said Liam. Yea right. This family just hit the maximum level of weirdness. I mean, one kid's a little dictator, one cuses in every sentence, and one doesn't even talk! Oh yea, I was gonna have a real fun time.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_I jumped up and ran to the door. I quickly turned off the alarm system and opened the door. Nothing. I looked both ways and made sure no one was there. I suddered. This night was getting scarier by the minute. I closed the door and turned the alarm system back on. When I turned around I screamed._

_"Madie! What are you doing up?" I breathed. She was so quiet, I must not have heard her come down the stairs. I noticed she had tear stains on her face._

_"I had a bad dream, and when I went into Hailey's room, and she pushed me away!" she sobbed. She clutched a little stuffed dalmation as if were going to run away. I picked her up and carried her to the living room. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. _

_"What was your dream about?" I asked._

_"Well," she sniffed. "You were in it, and Hailey. Someone was chasing us in the house. He killed you and Hailey, and right when her was gonna kill me I woke up!" she said quietly. I stared at her in astonisment. What a scary dream! _

_"Well you can stay in here with me, okay?" I comforted. She brightend._

_"Okay." she layed down on her couch and closed her eyes. As soon as she fell asleap, the phone rang. _

_"Hello?" I answered, even though I knew it was Vic. "I know it's you sicko!"_

_"Your nightmares are about to come true." _

_

* * *

_

**sorry it took so long to update! i wrote it before, but i forgot to save it i was prettly p. if u ask me! anyway please review! and be on the lookout for chapter 3!**


	3. A Stranger

**sorry it took so long to update! i just had a severe case of writer's block. dont 4get 2 check out my other story, Lunar by Icetalon. its about alice and bella. anyway *resume***

I found a _People _and a _Cosmo_ lying on the couch. I picked them up and began to read. Not long into the magazine, the phone rang. It's shrilling noise made me jump. I picked it up.

"Hello? van Kempt residence." I said. Nothing. After a few seconds, the line went dead. _Weird._ I thought. A few minutes later I heard a thud coming from above me. I quickley shot up the stairs to see what happend.

"What the heck's going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" said Rachel harshley. I could tell she was very annoyed with me.

"There wasn't a huge bang in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"No." she said. I looked around for evidence. Nothing was on her fluffy carpet. I turned around and went to Liam's room.

"Hey, beautiful." said Liam. What a suck-up.

"Cut it out. Was it you that made that loud bang?" I asked. I was getting impatient.

"No. Why?"

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked, but immediantly regreted it. I was shouting over the blaring rock musc. Of course he couldn't hear it.

"Yea. I heard it over all this noise." he said sarcasticly. I trugged out of his room and went to Cassie's room.

"Hey, Cassie. It's me, Stella. Can you, uh, show me if you heard a loud bang?" I asked carefully. She can't talk, so she might as well show me. She nodded. Yes! Finally I had the answer. She got out a piece of paper and began writing on it. After she was done, she showed it to me. I read it out-loud.

"Big bang com from Daddy rom." I quoted. "Thanks, Cassie. This really helps." She smiled. I was beggining to like this girl. I walked over the the master bedroom and flipped on the lights. A chair had fallen over. I picked it up and set it right. I looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I was just walking out of the room when I heard the phone ringing. I quickly rushed down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I breathed. Silence. "Hello?"

"Hello." came a deep huskey voice from the other line. I didn't reconize it.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Vic." Then the line went dead. I didn't know a Vic. This was getting really creepy. I looked at the clock. 9:23, it said. _I can do this._ I though to myself. The phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" Silence again.

"Hello!" Said a voice from behind me. I screamed.

"Shay! What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-shouted.

"I came to check on you. I wanted to see if the stalker had attacked you." she said simpley.

"Ugh! I told you, there's no such thing as a-" The phone started ringing again. Shay had a "I told you so" look on her face. I picked it up.

"**_Get rid of her or I will_**." Then he hung up. I gulped. He could see me!

"So, what'd he say?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. I followed her.

"That wasn't him," I quickly lied. "that was some people asking if the van Kempts wanted mudslide insurance. You know how we can have some mudslides."

"Right. Wow! The fridge is stocked!" she exclaimed. She pulled out a fudge bar and began eating it.

"You've gotta go." I said.

"Why?" she whined. "I just got here!"

"How did you get in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Garage door was open." she replied. I ran to the garage to see. It was open!

"Okay, please leave now. You don't want to meet these kids." I said quickly. I didn't want her to die!

"Okay, I can take a hint. But, can we be friends again? I wont say anymore about the whole, stalker thing." she pleaded.

"Yea, sure. Just go!" I gave her a quick hug and forced her out of the garage. Once I saw her car leave the gate, I closed the garage door and turned around.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. There stood Rachel, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Nonya." I stepped around her into the the living room and sat down. She did the same.

"Who keeps calling?" she asked.

"Nonya."

"Who's Nonya? That's a weird name."

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"'Cause no one answers them. Not Dad, not Liam, not Nancy, not Granny or Poppy, not even Mom!" she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" I tried to reach out to her, but she pulled back.

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it!" she screamed. She stomped into her room. Just as the door slammed, the phone rang. I was getting very annoyed.

"Hello?" I said. "Vic?" Laughter.

"Yes, Stella?" he giggled like a girl.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked causiously. I started hyperventaliating.

"Stop breathing like that! Or i'll make you stop breathing altogether!" he threatend. He hung up. Okay, this was getting way out of line here! I dialed 911, and after 10 minutes of being on hold, I finally got through.

"This is officer Ray, what is your problem?" he asked urgently.

"Someone has been calling me." said, my voice near breaking. "He thretend me, and i'm really scared!"

"It's alright, Miss. What's your name?" he asked gently.

"It's, Stella Johanson." I said.

"Okay, Stella, I'm going to try and trace the call, so the next time he calls you, keep him on the line for at least one minute." he informed.

"Okay, I'll try." I promised.

"Good-luck, Stella." As soon as he hung up, the power went out.

**dun, dun, dahhh! pretty creepy huh? i'll have the next chapter out ASAP!**


	4. TWIST!

**k, in this chapter...TWISTS!!! *resume***

Before I could react, I heard Rachel scream from upstairs. I bolted up the stairs and flew into her room.

"Rachel! It's alright, it's just the power!" I comforted.

"No, it's not that! I-I saw something, it looked like a man. Before I could get a good glance at him, the power went out." she explained.

I froze. It was probably that guy, Vic! I gatherd Rachel up in a hug. This time, she didn't protest. I didn't want her to see how scared I was.

"Where did you see him?" I asked sternly.

"Right across from my room. He was leaning on the railing, I only saw the back of his head for like a spilt-second." Suddenly, Liam rushed in, holding Cassie's hand. She had tear streaks on her face. She must've been really scared.

"Dude! Way freaky! That storm is bad-ass!" he exclaimed. Rachel got up and picked up Cassie.

"Did you see that guy?" she asked quietly.

"Yea. He was right across from your room! I just saw that he had glasses, and a beard." he stated. I exhaled. Liam's description fit...MR. VAN KEMPT!

**HAHAHA!!! yes, that's right, i decided to torture u guys, but remember, i still love u!!! next chapter will b up soon!!!**


	5. TWIST 2!

**okay this is another twist, last chapter was one of the options that could've happend. this is another one. think of the movie_ Clue_.**

_Okay, Stella. Nothing is happening. The power outage was just a part of the storm._ As if on cue, thunder boomed from above. I got up to get a flashlight and walked around. The aquarium drew to my attention. I mean it was huge! The were all kinds of fish (that I couldn't tell you what they were if I tried), even some stingrays and sharks! To the left of the ginormas tank was a smaller one. It was still very big-big enough for a grown man to fit into and still have room-and it was full of pirahnnas. Their little beady eyes were fixed at the surface. They were so still I thought they were dean. Out of curiosity, I got of banana out of the kitchen and cut up a slice. I dropped it in. Before I could blink, the fish were attacking it. They swarmed all around each other, becoming a blur. Then, they were still again.

"Whoa." All of a sudden, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around. There stood Cassie, in her pajamas. She looked frightend.

"Cassie! You scared me! What are you doing up?" Then I just felt stupid, because she wouldn't answer me. I picked her up, and carried her to her room. I set her on the bed. I got out the piece of paper and pencil she used earlier. I thrust it to her.

"Do you know who's been stalking me?" I asked. Her eyes widend. She began writing furiously. She gave the sheet back to me. It read,

"The person that calls? i hear bout it on news. daddy makes big deal bout it. when he alone i hear him laughing. he thinks its funny?" I nearly fainted.

"Thank-you Cassie, I need to got talk to Rachel." She looked scared again. "You can come with me." she calmed down. I didn't blame her, I know I wouldn't want to left alone while a stalker was calling me all through the night. We walked into Rachel's room. She was reading by a flashlight. Liam was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something." she folded a corner and sat up.

"What?"

"Your dad, um, does he go out a lot? Not on dates but like, just out. Mostly at night?" She was quiet.

"Yea. Then the the next day, there's always something about a girl and some kids getting killed by a stalker." she whispered.

"What's your dad's first name?"

"Victor."

_Victor._

_Victor._

_VIC!_


	6. What a night! In a bad way

**okay, before you had 2 twists, now here's what really happend!!! dun-dun-da!!**

I sat there in silence, my heart beating faster and faster with every minute. Lightning flashed like someone was taking a picture with a bright flash. I suddered. Thunder boomed like a firework. There was pounding above her. The sound of feet were stomping down the stairs. In the darkness, she felt a hand go through hers. Another light flashed from outside and I saw the face of Cassie, Rachel and Liam.

"Stella, I'm sorry I've been so mean. Most babysitters would've run away by now. But you've stuck with us, thank you." she said. I heard her walked over to the couch. She reached down and hugged me. Then Cassie and Liam joined her. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Not five seconds later, the phone rang. I picked it up, remembering what Officer Ray had said.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Now, now, lets not be shouting shall we? Don't want to scare the children, no do we?" he answered, his voice sending chills along my spine.

"How can you se-see us?" I asked, afraid of the answer. The kids got wide-eyed.

"Silly Stella! I can see everything!" Howling laughter echoed through the phone. Frustrated now I screamed.

"God, leave me alone! What do you want!?"

"Better watch your back, the police can't help you now!" he shouted back. The line went dead. Cassie started crying. I hugged her tight.

"Who was that?" asked Liam.

"That was a man, he has been stalking us all night. Those calls were mostly from him. They were silent.

"Our dad, he likes to listen to those stories, on TV. He even researches them. And every time her goes out one night, there's a story about it the next day." explained Rachel. I stopped breathing altogether.

"Wh-what's your dad's n-name?" I stammered.

"Victor." I sat back against the soft leather. Vic! The person calling was Mr. van Kempt! Then the phone shrilled again. I yanked it up.

"Stop calling me you evil, sick-"

"Stella, it's Officer Ray, the call came from inside the house! You need to get out of there immediately! I'm sending a car over there now-Stella? Ms. Johansen?" I didn't hear the rest of what he said. For there he was. Standing right above us, laughing menacingly. Next to me, a little voice screamed. I didn't turn to look. Only one thought came to my mind, _get the hell out!!!!!!_

"Kids, go outside and run to the end of the driveway, look for the police cars and get their attention, hurry!" I instructed. They ran to the door. Cassie turned back to me.

"Be careful!" she said. My heart cracked. Little Cassie had spoken! But there was no time for anything else, because he was still there, laughing.

"So, you guessed it! HAHA! It's been me all along, in fact, I never even left the house!" he explained. So that's how he saw everything.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't believe I fell for it! Shay had been right this whole time. I suddenly felt afraid for her-had Vic gotten her? I didn't allow myself to think about it.

"Because, silly! I live for the blood, you girls are so...fascinating." he said. I held back barf. "Remember Nancy? I killed her as soon as I "left". Haven't you been wondering where she was?" Oh my gosh. I had never noticed!

"And Shay? Ha! I let her go, but not without something to remember me by." I exhaled. At least her didn't kill her. He would pay for what her did to her!

"So it was you who killed all of those innocent girls?" I felt dumb once I asked, of course it was him!

"Yes, stupid!" He shrieked. Suddenly, he grabbed the banister, and flung himself over it. He landed with a thud on the ground.

"I remember the last time I killed, in this house. Remember the story I told you about my wife, Farrah? The mysterious murder of her? All in the work of me. Yes, I murdered my wife. Sick? Crazy? Well get used to it snuckums! I've gone way past crazy!" He ran over to me and lunged. I neatly side-stepped him. I was suddenly thankful that my parents had forced those defence classed on me. They had made me strong, limber, and tuff.

"But she was your wife! How could you do that to someone?" I shouted at him.

"Because she was irritating me! I felt kind-of bad about it at first, what with the children and stuff, but now I'm okay!" he screamed back. He knocked over the couch and grabbed at me, but I jumped back just in time. He groweld at me. I had little time to think, I just hoped the kids got out okay and were at the top of the driveway already. I must have spaced out because her knocked me over and had his hands around my neck, and was squeezing-hard. He got closer to whisper something in my ear I presume. But before her could say anything, I heard the most blood-curling scream, then realized it was me. He shot back like a cannon. He clutched his ears, and I noticed they were bleeding! Oh my gosh, I had blew up his eardrums! **(A/N: ok i know its kinda hard to blow up someone's eardrum just by screaming, but hey, its fanFICTION!! hence the fiction part! *resume*) **

"You may have made me deaf, but I can still see!" he screamed. His face was so red, I could see his veins popping out. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, but he was quicker. He grabbed my leg which made me trip, therefore smashing my face onto the stairs. I heard the sickening snap of a broken bone, and felt my warm blood trickel down my face. I didn't feel the pain. Then, something made Vic stop. He was staring in awe at my nose. Blood! His weakness was blood! I kicked my foot as hard as I could at his privates. He doubled over at the pain. Ha! No more kids for him! I ran up the stairs and into the nearest room. I heard his cries, and his thuds up the stairs, but I didn't bother to be quiet. He was deaf now, he wouldn't hear me. Then my gut started to hurt really bad. That happens only when I know I just got myself into more trouble. I sensed, rather that heard someone-or something behind me.

_"Woof."_

_ANGEL!_ My back flew against the door. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw the outline of a huge German Sheppard.

"Nice, doggie. Good girl." I whispered. She came up to me and I flinched. But instead of biting me, she licked my hand in comfort.

"Oh Stelly-welly?! Where are you?!" shrieked Vic. He didn't even sound like himself.

"I'm right here, Vic!" I yelled. But nothing, I was safe-for now. Right when I mentioned the name _Vic_, Angel groweld. Just then, I had an idea.

"Oh Angel?" she jerked her head torwards me. "Go get Vic!" She barked. "Go get Vic!" She groweld louder and bared her teeth. Right then, Vic's footprints sounded right outside the door. Quickley, I yanked it open and Angel came rushing out.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed. She pushed him down the stairs and followed. I heard clothes ripping, and teeth snapping. Then a yelp. Silence. Angel lay on her side, bleeding from a knife wound. Vic looked up at me with a crazed look on his face.

"Nothing can stop me, Stella! NOTHING!" I don't remember much after that. It's like I was floating, but my body was still there on the ground. Kinda like I was watching it all from the ceiling. I was there, but I wasn't. I saw Vic, knife gone, laughing, how I hated his laugh. Then my attention was drawn somewhere else. It was me, slumped on the ground, with a knife in my belly. I felt sad for myself, but not really because I couldn't feel the pain, and I didn't remember where or who I was. I got bored. I floated up, out of the ceiling. I saw three little kids at the top of the driveway screaming their heads of, trying to get the attention of a bunch of cars with flashing lights. They were bright, I turned my head away. Upwards I went. Finally, I saw a tunnel, with a warm bright light at the end. Something was telling me to run, but another voice said to embrace it. Then I saw a row of teenage girls watching me.

"Stella, why are you here?" asked the first girl. I was confused.

"Don't be, we wont hurt you." Hey, I never said I was scared!

"We didn't either." Wait a second-could these girls read my mind?

"Yes." they all answered simotaniously.

"How-where-what-"

"You need to be back down there, fighting Vic, for us." said on girl at the end.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the victims of Vic. He stalked us all, then killed us." My stomach lurched, poor girls. Then the one on the right came forward.

"I'm Lindsay, his lastest intrest." she said grimley. "We came here to stop you, its not time for you to go yet. You were ment to save us, avenge us. We can't enter until he is dead, and gone to hell."

"I'm Allison. 16 years old. I sang." said the next girl.

"Brittany. 11 years old. I cheered"

"Jessica. 12 years old. I danced."

"Sam. 17 years old. I played soccer."

"Hannah. 14 years old. I was an actress."

"Tera. 18 years old. I was going to major in journalism."

"You see, our lives hadn't even began yet! You must go back, to save us." said Linsay. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm 13, and I had a great life, we all did. But then we had to die."

"But-I don't know how to defeat him! I can't-" But then, someone walked over to me. She looked about in her late 20's.

"I'm Farrah, Victor's wife." My breath caught in my throat. She reached out and touched my heart. The girls did the same. I felt everyone of them inside me, with me every step. "We have a plan."

***

I lay there in my own pool of blood, breathing regularly. I eased the knife out of my stomach, and like magic, the wound closed up. The girls inside me gave me their strength. I heard Vic slowly tromp up the stairs.

"Stella, Stella, Stella. You stupid fool. You should've known. Haha, no one is going to save you now!" Just as he was about to touch me, I leaped up, and kicked and punch for all I was worth.

"That's-impossible! You were dead-I-I killed you!" he screamed.

"Yea well-"kick"nothing is"punch"impossible!" I fled down the stairs and headed to the aquarium. Vic was right on my tail. I was pretty sure he didn't know I had his only weapon. Finally, I reached it. The glass tank stretched from one wall to the other, with a door at one end, leading to another room. The big one that held all of the fish was to high to jump over, but the one with the pirannas was just right. As I prepared, the girls were there, guiding me. I saw Farrah's face on the other side, smiling. I took a leap of faith, and I was soaring, then I fell...on the other side.

"Oooh, that was so brilliant!" he mocked. He took a few steps back, then ran for it. Just as he jumped, I threw the knife as hard as I could and hit his square in the chest! As planned he fell right in the pirannah tank. I saw his face for one fleeting second-then he dissapeard in a mass of fish. I didn't stick around to watch. I yanked open the door, and slammed headfirst into Officer Ray. I was so startled I fainted! All around me, there was a swirrel of bright lights and voices. I heard my mother and father's voices. They were crying over me. I felt the bodies of Liam, Rachel, and Cassie as they hugged me fiercley.

"What's wrong with her?!" demanded Liam.

"She's just overwhelmed." said Officer Ray.

"Will she be alright?" asked Rachel. She sounded like she had been crying too.

"Just fine, Miss. Now lets get you guys over to the hospital." instructed Officer Ray. Then I suddenly felt tired and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**so how do ya like them apples????!!!!! yes yes your welcome, i love you all too!! :):):):):)**


	7. The End

White walls. Beeping. Hushed voices in the background. An unfamiliar face looms over me. What is she doing? Who is she?

"Hello, baby. I'm Doctor Whitney, I'm just seeing if you have any wounds-you were very lucky." Whoa-is she a mind reader?

"No, silly! You were just talking." I was?

"I was." Suddenly, everything come back to me. The baby-sitting job, Vic, everything. I tense up.

"Where is he?! Where's Vic?!" I nearly shout.

"Easy, girl, easy. He's gone. He won't be bothering you or anyone ever again. The police said that all that was left of him was a pile of bones in a pirhanna tank." she scrunched up her nose imagining the scene. "Hey, what's this? Oh my goodness! What a strange scar!"

"What is it?" Dr. Whitney ran over to a table. She dug around in the drawers and pulled out something. It was a mirrior. She held it up to my side. I gasped. It was the most astonishing thing I had ever seen.

It was the shape of 8 letters. FTHSJBAL

***

"So that's my story. That's the truth of what happened that night." I finally finished.

"That is just amazing! You really went throught all that?" asked my therapist, Dr. Melanie for the millionth time.

This is present day. My incident with Vic happened 3 months ago. My mom and dad decided to sign me up for therapy, even though I was perfectly fine. Well, I still had nightmares, and sometimes I would see Vic in my peripheral vision, but mostly I would have visions of 7 girls and 1 older girl smiling at me. They always said the same things, "Thank you, we are free." Doctor Whitney said that I had this thing where I died, then came back to life. It's called an NDE-near death experience. Of course, I don't remember any of it. She also said I was very lucky to have escaped Vic. And that's not even his real name. It's really Moe van der Hill. Some twenty years ago he started killing people in Washington. The police locked him up, but he was too smart for him. He killed every breathing thing in that building. Then he changed his identity, went to medical school, married, then had kids. And then the killings happend again.

"Yea, I did." I answered.

"I totally wouldn't have survived!" she said trying to act like a teenager. I sighed. Finally, the session was over. Dr. Melanie offered to drive me home, but I live five blocks from here and i really didn't want to talk anymore. I thought over and over about that awful night. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I froze. Sucking in a deep breath, I whirled around me to find no one. I shuddered and moved on. Whisperes in the darkness, more footsteps. When I stopped, they stopped.

"I know you're following me, so just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed. Just then, something popped out from the bushes.

It was a bunny.

I realized I was shaking, then I laughed at myself for yelling a a harmless bunny! As I was laughing, the bunny was growing. i rubbed my eyes, but the little animal was huge! To my utter horor, it took on a human shape-growing, and ,growing. It was Vic. But this wasn't right...it was a zombie Vic?

OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS A ZOMBIE VIC!!!!!!!

I couldn't move, couldn't breath. He came closer and closer. He slid his rotton, bony fingers around my neck. I could smeel his dead-fish breath, it was not pretty. Then I collapsed-leaving the world in darkness.

_Beep....beep...beep...beep..._

Damn! I was in the hospital again. But why?

"Stella? Honey are you okay?" asked my mother's frantic voice. I was still groggy from the sedatives the doctor had given me.

"Mom? Why am I here?" my voice rising through three octaves. I really had no memory from last night except, leaving Dr. Melanie's, finding a bunny...darkness...then I'm here.

"Well when you got home from therapy, you passed out on the couch, then I woke up at around 4:00 from your screaming. You had fallen off of the couch. And when I tried to wake you, you just wouldn't so I called 911 and now you're here. The doctors said you must've hit your head because you have a minor concussion." she explained. Tears sprung in her eyes. Every since the whole "van Kempt" issue, she has never let me out of her sight. I had to beg her to just walk to and from therapy, since school was out. Oh yea, and Shay has been around plenty too. It turns out that awful Vic-or I guess, Moe, had beat her up-or tried to. I failed to mention she is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. He did leave her with a broken nose, and a busted lip, but he was worse. I don't even know all the details.

"Oh wow." I said. "Where's Shay?"

"Actually, you just missed her. She went home for the night. Did I also mention you've been here for three days?" she said, out of the blue.

"Um, no you didn't." Three whole days? Wow...

"Hello, Marie. Oh and look! Stella's finally woken up! I'm sorry but we need to do a few more tests, now that she's awake." Doctor Whitney says to my Mother.

"Of course, Doctor. I was just about to rejoin Daniel and tell him the news." assured mom. When she left, Dr. W turns to me.

"Alrighty, I just need to go get something out of my office. Just press that button when if you need someone. I shouldn't be gone that long." she cheerfully said as she walked through the door. As soon as that door shut, I yanked off my covers. Being asleep for three days made me crampy. I was breathing just fine so I took of the tube thingie coming from my nose. I noticed there was an I-V needle in me so I grabbed the pole with a sack of fluids handing from the top and wheeled it as I walked. Once I got to the door, I stopped. Just barely-I could her voices on the other side.

"...I'm her uncle...." came from a man who's voice I didn't reconize.

"...sorry sir, immediant family only..." came from Nurse Kelly. She was a total softie, which was why I liked her.

"immediant............i love her....my own............please?"

"Oh alright! ........minutes....-" The door suddenly burst open, with me listening intently on the other side. I was nearly knocked over, but luckily I had moved just in time. Then, just as quickly as it opened, it closed. The man looking down at me was not my uncle.

"Vic." I breathed. I backed away slowly. A sly grin spread over his face, reminding me of the chechire cat in _Alice in Wonderland. _

"Oh Stella, you know I once made a promise to myself a long, long time ago when I was just a boy." he began, sounding like he was drunk. In his eyes were anger, and frusration. "I promised myself that when ever I started something, I was always going to finish it. ALWAYS!" he shouted with all his rage and hate. Their were pounding on the door, which I just now realized was locked. Great, they put me in a room where there were no windows, and no other doors to escape from.

"But, I-I thought I killed you!" I whimpered. He belted out a laugh so loud it nearly shook the walls down.

"Silly, silly Stella! You can't kill me!" he lunged for my neck.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jolted awake, and the annoying beeping died down.

"She's awake! Must've been a bad dream or something." an unfamilier voice says.

"Stella?" Dr. Whitney flashes a flashlight in my eyes. I shut my eyes against the sudden light. "Calm down, it's okay now, no one is going to hurt you." she reassures.

I was shaking so hard the bed was moving. I took some deep breaths.

"I'm okay now, hey, when can I leave?" I asked. I really wanted nothing more than to get out of this hospital. I hate them. You can smell the sickness as soon as you walk in the door. It was also a place of death...and I didn't want to be reminded of that night.

"Hold your horses! I want to keep you one more night, but all's clear so you should be able to go home tomarrow." she explained. I sighed. One more night, I could handel that.

"Stella! Oh my goodness! Your awake!" shouted Shay as she suddenly burst though the door...the same door that Vic/Moe came through. I shuddered, it was just a dream.

"Hey Shay! It's so good to see you!" She bent down to hug me.

"So when'd you wake up? You were out for like, three days!" she says, bouncing on my bed. Dr. Whitney signals for her to quiet down.

"Yea, I know. Actually, I woke up some hours ago, but then I must've fallen asleep. I had a really bad dream...my worse one! They seem to be coming all the time now." I whispered. Shay's eyes clouded.

"Wow, I feel really bad." she moans.

"Don't, it's not your fault." I reasure her.

"But I did make you mad.."

"Yea? And you also tried to save me. It's really my fault. I mean, a house deep in the woods, last minute, and from a guy who could do so much better than a regular 15 year-old girl?" I explain.

"You know, your right. You were stupid!" she jokes. We end up busting out laughing.

"Shay, I'm sorry, visiting hours are up." says Dr. Whitney as our laughter dies down.

"Got it! I'm outta here, Stel. Stay blonde." she says as she leaves.

"Stay brune." I answer. I'm blonde and Shay's a brunnet. We've been saying that as long as we can remember.

***

_I knew I would see you again soon._

"Farrah! Where are all of the other girls?" I asked.

_They've crossed over. It is only me now. I bring you a message, then I must join them._

"But you can't leave yet!"

_I must. Here is the message. It is over now. You will never be reminded of that horrible night, or Moe. You will live an amazing life. But know that we are inside of you, always._

Her edges had started to fade.

"Wait! How will I know?"

_You will...you are smart. Just keep your mind and heart open..._

She was gone. Gone for good.

Instead of crying, I felt good. Happy, even. I knew the girls and Farrah would be well taken care of. It still shocked me that this whole thing happened with one phone call. One chilling, haunting, goosebumps call. I smiled in my sleep. From this expirience I realized two things. One, never EVER pick up the phone if someone calls while babysitting. And two, anything is possible. I would know.

* * *

_Stella and Shay both graduated high school and went to NYC. Stella became a reporter for the New York Times and found the love of her life. She had a daughter she named Farrah. Sometimes, she looks to the sky and thinks of the night that changed her forever. She is still in touch with Liam, Rachel, and Cassie-they were even in her wedding! She knows it had all happened for a reason, it was all a part of the plan. But oddly she still doesn't trust the babysitters all that much..._

**so that's the end of my spooky story!! i liked the end(:**


End file.
